Telephone fun!
by sukoi-sugoi
Summary: Ryoma is at a club and won't pick up the phone. Keigo is pissed so punishment is waiting for Ryoma! Song-fic: Song by Lady-Gaga.


**Okay, so this is a song-fic so all of the credit goes to the song "Telephone" by Lady-Gaga and Prince of Tennis credited to its rightful owner! I own NOTHING!**

**WARNING**: **STOP!!!!** Do not advance any further if any actions between boys offend you. This is a (yaoi) boy x boy fan fiction, rated M (mature) with foul language! Otherwise, I hope u enjoy!

**EDIT:** I know I have a lot of grammatical errors in this story, since English isn't really my strong language; I'll try to edit it more, but go gentle on me, please. Thank you! Please Reviews!

**Character:** I'll try to stay in character as much as I can but the personalities will be twisted to my desire! This is my first lemon, I really want to know your opinion, please review!!! Thanks for those who favorited this story, too!

**Disclaimer**: TOTALLY NOT MINE! LOL! IF THIS WAS MINE, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFIC!

Telephone (Song-fic) Song by Lady Gaga

**Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you say, say  
Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh?  
You're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.**

**K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.**

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring_

'_Seven miss call' _

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring_

'_Four incoming messages' _

"Will you stop calling me, Monkey King?" Ryoma yelled into his cell-phone. Yesterday, Ryoma told Keigo that his _baka Oyaji_ made him go to this club to party with his friends so he will be back late. He thought that the Monkey King had listened but clearly he didn't. Now, thinking back he wondered why he even bothered to tell his boyfriend anything when Keigo was concentrating on doing his hair.

"Brat! Where are you? Ore-sama thought that we were going on a date today!" Keigo yelled back just as loud.

"I told you why I'm gonna come back late, yesterday. Your fault for not listening! I'm hanging up!" Ryoma said clearly pissed.

"Don't you dare hang up on Ore-sama! You are even lucky to even have Ore-sama attention, so don't you dare ha-------------. Hello, Ryoma. You better not be hanging up!" Keigo said

-----------------"HE HANGED UP! HOW DARE HE HANG UP ON ORE-SAMA?" With that Keigo ordered the chauffer to drive him to where Ryoma is. Ryoma needs a lesson and he is going to give him that lesson. On Keigo's right hand is his phone texting Ryoma and on his left is his other phone calling Ryoma. Meanwhile waiting, why not bother Ryoma some more for ignoring him? Keigo thought.

**Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.**

**Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin'', stop callin,  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring_

'_Incoming calls' _

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring_

'_Incoming messages' _

Originally, Ryoma didn't like to go to these useless parties but since his _baka Oyaji_ promised him that if he goes to one, he won't have to ever go again…so he accepted. Since, he's already here, why not listen to some music. Dancing would be cool, for now. He's the prince of tennis after all, so maybe for just tonight, he can be the prince of dancing, too. Ryoma finally made up his mind to enjoy tonight, his talent shines through. He made his way to the dance floor and started moving to the beat. He had seen the dancers and copied them then added in a few touch of his own. Soon, a crowd was cheering for him and everyone stopped dancing to look at the prince.

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin that bubb,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!**

**Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing.  
Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin no calls,  
cause I'll be dancin.**

**Cause I'll be dancin  
Cause I'll be dancin  
Tonight I'm not takin no calls, cause I'll be dancin!**

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring_

'_Incoming calls' _

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring_

'_Incoming messages' _

When Keigo arrived, he was angry. No, scratch that, he was furious! The 'brat' refused to pick up the phone, and he had been calling, leaving messages and texting none stop. The 'brat' will pay. As he stepped into the door, he saw his boyfriend dancing and he stopped breathing and just stared at his boyfriend, mouth opened. Ryoma _IS_ dancing and he looks totally _HOT_! Feeling an erection forming, he stomped toward where Ryoma is and draged him away. THE BRAT WILL PAY FOR DOING THIS TO ORE-SAMA!

"Oi! Monkey King, what the hell was that for?" Ryoma yelled once they were outside. Keigo leaded Ryoma inside his limousine and looked for the driver but the driver was no where to be found. That worked out even more for Keigo to carry out his plan. Keigo led Ryoma inside and closed the door, also remembered to lock the door.

**LEMON WARNING-if you don't w****ant to read it, scroll down to 'LEMON ENDED'**

"What the…mmph" Ryoma began to say something but Keigo stopped him by crushing their lips together. Keigo's hand moved lower and started rubbing Ryoma's member.

"Ahhh…stop…Mon…key..King…ahhh" Ryoma panted as Keigo pumped him faster and harder.

Keigo took off the remaining clothes on Ryoma and his clothes.

"Ahhh!" Ryoma moaned and arched his back as he felt Keigo's hot mouth on his cock. Keigo licked slowly, teasing Ryoma.

Then Keigo took something out from his pocket.

"No, Kei not that, please no!" Ryoma pleaded as Keigo put the cock ring on Ryoma.

"Hmmmm…Ore-sama must punish you for hanging up on Ore-sama!" Keigo said while smirking, clearly enjoying every minute of this. Then Keigo tied Ryoma's hands up and started licking every inch of Ryoma.

"Oh God. Damn it. Stop teasing me! Nghhh…" And Ryoma was back to moaning again.

As Keigo watched Ryoma all flustered, he took out a bottle of lube and lubricated his fingers. Then he slowly pushed them into Ryoma.

"Ahhh…"

"So tight!" Keigo moaned as he started stretching the sweet hole. How he loves to punish Ryoma. Soon Ryoma can fell Keigo's fingers thrusting in and out of him, hitting his prostate every time. No matter how good it felt he can't let his boyfriend win, he won't beg, definitely not… "Mmmph…nghhhh" '_Oh God, I want him so bad!_' Ryoma thought as Keigo hit his prostate repeatedly.

Keigo took out his fingers and chuckled as he saw Ryoma whimper in disappointment. But he won't let his boyfriend have what he wants until Ryoma begged for it. Keigo then licked Ryoma's inner thigh and up his torso and then chest. Keigo nipple Ryoma ears and teased him some more.

"You know what Ore-sama wants to hear from you. Say it, Ryoma." Keigo whispered huskily into Ryoma and watched Ryoma shuddered.

'_I will not do what he wants. I am **the** prince. No, never will I say it ever again. Never will I……._

_Oh screw it, I want him!' _Ryoma thought.

"Please Kei. Stop teasing me, I want you!" Ryoma said, his pride thrown out the window. All he wants is his boyfriend in him.

Like music to his ears, Keigo smirk as he heard Ryoma begged. "Since you ask so nicely, Ore-sama will help you." Keigo lubed his cock, pushed into Ryoma in one quick thrust, and started moving in and out of him.

"Ahhhh….Slow down….haaa…nghhh…" Ryoma panted and all he can feel is Keigo moving in and out of him and hitting his prostate with every thrust. Keigo went a little bit slower but still moving fast and hard.

"Kei, let me come, please Kei!" Ryoma begged with a little bit of tears in his golden eyes.

"You're mine, Ryoma. I want all of you. Your heart, your body, your attention! I love you, Ryoma! Remember that!" After saying that Keigo removed the cock ring and continued thrusting into Ryoma like there's no tomorrow.

Soon nothing else was heard except for moans and love declaration from Keigo. Both calling each other name as they're coming closer to climax.

"AHHH, KEI!" Ryoma screamed out as he shot out white cream all over his stomach and chest.

"Ryoma!" Keigo grunted and shot his seeds deep into his lover.

**LEMON ENDED**

Ryoma soon fell asleep and Keigo started cleaning him up. About two minutes after his driver came back and he ordered him to drive them back to his house. He carried Ryoma up to his room and laid Ryoma on his bed. Looking at Ryoma now, the cat-like arrogant eyes now close, long lashes covered them. How cute Ryoma looked right now and Keigo felt an erection coming back again. Thinking that today was a long day for Ryoma, he decided to be a good boyfriend and let him sleep. He pulled up the cover and soon both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring_

'_Incoming calls' _

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring_

'_Incoming messages' _

"Monkey King, why are you calling me again?" Ryoma yelled in his phone, trying to hear over the loud music. After the last time visiting the club, Ryoma found out that he actually liked to dance, so he came over to the club again. And now, his boyfriend started calling him non-stop AGAIN!

"Ore-sama demands your attention 24/7, Ryoma. You know what, don't even bother to say anything, it's time for your punishment!" With that Keigo hanged up on Ryoma.

"I can't believe **'The Monkey King'** just hung up on me!" Ryoma said.

**Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing.  
Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin no calls,  
cause I'll be dancin.  
**

EL FIN! (or the end)

* * *

Line: This is my first time writing the lemon. So how was it, **please review**, I really want to know how I did on the lemon part. Reviews inspire me a lot! And if there're any mistakes, I'll be very thankful, if you point them out for me! PLZ & THANK YOU!  
If you are not comfortable with reviewing then you can PM me, I really want to know your opinion!


End file.
